1 Cheyanne
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: What happens when an unexpected encounter brings Hannibal's daughter into the mix. All stories are technically one-shot but must be read in numerical order due to additions and mentions of other stories. I don't own any characters in A-Team. This is based off of the TV Show the movie does not exist.


Cheyanne

The night was dark with clouds blocking out the stars. In a darkened alleyway a black van sat hidden in the shadows. It's four occupants watched cautiously as another military police vehicle with lights and sirens blaring sped past them.

"How'd Decker find us anyway?" Face sighed watching another car speed by.

"I don't think that it's us, this time. They're too widespread, it's like they're searching for someone, but not us. I believe that it's just bad timing." Hannibal said as he studied the roadway once again. "One thing is certain though. We've got to get out of here or we will get caught."

Scanning the street once again he nodded.

"Ok, B.A. floor it."

B.A. nodded as he punched the accelerator. As the van shot out of the alleyway a young woman ran in front of them. The van's brakes squealed but it was too late. Striking the girl, she flew backwards and lay still in the road. The team quickly emerged from the van as Hannibal knelt feeling her jugular vein for a pulse. Finding one strong and sound he sighed in relief.

"She'll be fine." He said looking up at a worried B.A.

Turning her over he was finally able to see her face, brightly lit by the van's headlights. Catching his breath for a moment he stared at her wondering what to do. Nodding his head in thought he turned back to B.A.

"Get her in the van."

"In the van? We're taking her with us?" B.A. shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, now let's go."

"Hannibal." Face said. "We're already wanted fugitives, now you want to add kidnapping to the list?"

"I know her, and I'm betting that she is the reason for the military being here. Now, let's get her inside the van and get out of here before they find us standing around in the middle of the street arguing about it."

Quickly loading her inside they sped off into the night. At the local military base Colonel Decker smiled menacingly.

"Good, she actually believes that she was able to escape. I wonder what poor sucker she conned into giving her a ride out of town." Turning to his captain he spoke. "The tracking device is working. Follow her, she'll lead us straight to Smith."

"Sir, are you sure about this? It's a highly risky move."

"Captain, I've personally had myself and the best weapons and tactics experts training her for the last seven years for the express purpose of infiltrating that team. Not only is she the perfect choice but she is beyond suspicion."

"You know her family history. What makes you so certain that she won't turn on you?"

"It's called fear, captain. If she runs, she knows that I won't hesitate to put a dead or alive wanted poster out on her as well. What's more is that she would never embarrass her mother and grand-father by allowing that to happen."

Leaving the office, they followed the tracking device not knowing that their target was already in the A-Team's company. Miles outside of town dawn was finally breaking as a moan was heard from the back floorboard. Pulling the van over they watched as the woman opened her eyes and looked around immediately recognizing those around her. Hannibal moved to the back, knelt beside her and smiled.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a van full of military fugitives."

She groaned setting up. Looking into her eyes Hannibal sighed.

"You definitely have a concussion and probably a broken rib or two."

"Yeah, feels like it." She groaned again as she started moving.

"You going somewhere?" Hannibal asked.

"As far away from you as possible." She snapped.

"Nice to see you to Chey."

"Cheyanne." She corrected simply cutting him a sideways glance begore trying to move once again.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he spoke.

"It's miles to the next town and you know as well as I do that last night's military run was because of you. They're looking for you even now. You're injured so we're going to take you somewhere safe."

"Safe? Nowhere is safe from Decker and you know it." She answered.

"Decker?" Face shouted. "Hannibal, who is she?" He asked looking at her once again.

There was something familiar about her but at the moment he couldn't place what it was. She was certainly pretty though, shoulder length chestnut hair, athletic build, large breasts and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her his charming grin in place. She simply stared back at him completely unaffected. Hannibal spoke,

"Her name is Cheyanne."

Was all that he said as he moved to set up front once again. Once more the van moved out onto the road and headed on its way once again.

"Say, Hannibal, where are we going?" B.A. asked looking over at him.

"Cheyanne needs a doctor, but we can't take her to a regular hospital. Let's head to Cathy's ranch. She's patched us up before."

"Cathy?" Cheyanne quietly spoke. "Is she one of yours or one of Face's?"

"She's a close friend of mine." Hannibal admitted.

"Who is she?" Face asked again.

Not only had they not introduced themselves, but she seemed to know just who they were. Thinking about this Hannibal turned around to look at her once again.

"Cheyanne? Do you know everyone in here?"

She smiled and nodded.

"It's never been proven that Murdock was one of you. I guess he is."

After a couple of minutes staring at each other she drifted off to sleep once more as Hannibal nodded and turned back around. A while later they turned down a country dirt road with a veterinarian sign pointing the way and mileage. Murdock looked at them and spoke.

"You know Cathy does a lot of therapy with her horses. The V.A. brings us here sometimes."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Cheyanne asked looking at Hannibal once again. "Just drop me off and leave. That's what you're best at, anyway."

Murdock and Face glanced at each other. It was obvious that they knew each other but neither was talking. Up ahead they saw a gas station sign.

"Let's go ahead and pull in. I want to have a full tank in case of trouble." Hannibal said.

"You, expecting some?" Face asked.

"I always do whenever she's around." He said nodding towards a once again sleeping Cheyanne.

Soon they had a full tank of gas and were on their way to Cathy's.

"A couple of more miles and we're there." B.A. said as they started off again.

A second later sirens lit up behind them.

"Hannibal, it's Decker." B.A. warned.

"Try to lose him. There are plenty of back roads around here." Hannibal said.

"I told you to get away from me." Cheyanne mumbled halfway awake once again.

Hannibal turned to her.

"Did you call him when we stopped for gas?"

She looked at him and snorted in derision.

"I want to see him even less than I want to see you."

Racing through the countryside they tried to lose their pursuer. Sighing to herself Cheyanne groaned as she sat up and opened the side of her purse pulling out a small thin rod.

"What's that?" Face asked.

Looking up she smiled. It was the first time that he had seen her smile, and it was infectious. It was also toothy. The sparkle in her eyes told him that she was enjoying this. Looking at Hannibal she answered.

"I was supposed to use this to disable the van. However, at the moment I have other plans."

"How's that little things supposed to disable my van?" B.A. shouted.

Cheyanne just kept smiling.

"It's a small pen that has a large boom."

Hannibal laughed and nodded as Cheyanne opened the backdoor and dropped the pen down onto the road. Just before Decker's car reached it the pen exploded causing them to swerve and flip the car. Crawling from the wreck Decker growled as the van sped away.

"Now what, Colonel?" His captain said.

Decker glared down the road at the settling dust.

"She doesn't know about the tracking device. We'll just hang back for a while. She's made contact so we'll go slow and follow her signal."

As she sat back down Face turned to her and smiled.

"Any other explosives in there. I know that a lady's purse can be a dangerous thing, but explosive devices, that's a first."

"Never underestimate a lady." She answered with a small grin.

Hannibal looked over at her again.

"You know, Decker is not going to be happy with you."

"Probably not." She shrugged. "According to him I've been a disappointment all of my life. Why should he expect anything different now?"

Face looked at her again and spoke.

"So, what exactly is your connection to Decker?"

"Connection? As little as possible. Reality, he's my step-father."

Face just stared at her for a moment then spoke.

"Step-father. Great, now he's really going to be coming for us."

"Oh, believe me, having me with you doesn't change anything. I'm just bait to catch you guys with."

"So, and I'm kind of afraid to ask, are you military as well?" Face questioned.

"Not officially, no. I've never actually enlisted. However, he did literally kidnap me away from my college and work. Put me in special training and declared me a national security risk."

Hannibal had been chewing on his cigar during their conversation. At her explanation he spoke.

"You're kidding? He really did that. I don't get it. You're smart, hard-working, usually pleasant, why would he do that?"

"Well, Smith, if you know me so well then why don't you tell me? Let me further explain, I'm illegitimate, my father walked out on my mother when she told him that she was pregnant. She went completely crazy and started drinking heavily so I spent much of my younger years locked inside a dark closet because I looked and acted too much like the guy who ran out on her. My real father has never had anything to do with me no matter how many letters I sent and then of all people my mother turns around and marries Decker. About seven years ago he latched on to this crazy idea to train me in military and special forces combat training for the express purpose of taking out the A-Team."

"How?" Hannibal asked.

"The easiest target was Face. I know how I look, long legs, nice smile. All I had to do was get him to lower his guard then shoot him point blank."

Face just looked at her for a second then pointed to himself.

"Dead or alive." She said with a shrug. "Next was B.A. Charms wouldn't work but some scared, lost and weak woman act would. Lead him away, safest shot, back of the head."

"Execution?" Hannibal asked.

Cheyanne just nodded.

"No one was sure about Murdock, so I wasn't specially trained for him. It was believed that if he was involved, and they do suspect it, that he would simply fade away into the V.A. like a bad dream. Then there was you. Decker figured that at this point you would be on your guard. All I had to do was approach you for help. Decker didn't think that you would suspect me or that he would actually be that bold. Once inside I could either take you out myself or if I was feeling a bit conflicted about it then I would set up a meeting with Decker there waiting for you."

"So, he put you through special forces training for the last seven years, just to take on us? Now I know why you disappeared for so long."

"Yes, you all have an enormous amount of experience on your side. I avoided the military all my life and he knew it. He tried to give me the same amount of knowledge as the four of you in only a few years."

"All four, you said?" Hannibal asked her picking up on it.

"Yes, just in case Murdock was part of the team they taught me how to pilot an aircraft. I'm still learning though. My actual flying test for my pilot's license was next week. I don't plan on being there."

"Great." B.A. said. "One crazy pilot and one unlicensed."

"Well, I do have a learners permit." Cheyanne shrugged.

Murdock turned to her and spoke.

"We'll go flying soon. I'll be happy to teach you loop the loops and nose dives. Lots of fun stuff."

"No thank you." She said. "I plan on avoiding you guys altogether from now on."

"So, you were supposed to get rid of us?" Hannibal said lighting his cigar.

"Yes, I'm completely combat trained for the task of bringing you down. My only weakness is water. I'm afraid of water."

Face looked at her and smiled once again.

"So, no romantic bubble baths with a nice bottle of Champaign?"

"As long as I can see the bottom, no problem. It's lakes, rivers and the ocean that's a problem. I've never been a strong swimmer and I'm afraid of drowning."

"So, what are your plans now?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm going to run and keep right on running."

"Do you believe that he's going to let you go?"

"No, but he'll have to catch me first."

"We're there." B.A. said.

They pulled up in front of a large veterinarian's ranch where several horses were standing close by watching them. Pulling up to the front door a woman with short brown hair and wearing a nice dress with a white doctor's coat on stepped out onto the porch.

"I thought that I would be seeing all of you soon. The military just left. They searched the barn and the house."

"Good, then they won't look here again." Hannibal said as they helped Cheyanne out of the van. "We've got somebody here that needs medical help."

"Come on in."

Taking a few steps Cheyanne stumbled as Hannibal grabbed ahold of her shoulders steadying her. Shaking him off she spoke.

"You're the last person that I need help from."

Letting her go she stumbled sideways where Face caught her. Looking at him she groaned.

"Great, just my luck. Caught between the jack-ass and the womanizer."

Steadying her up the stairs Cathy took over. Soon Cheyanne started coughing. Looking down at her Cathy noticed that she had coughed up blood.

"She's got internal bleeding. What happened?"

"We hit her with the van." Hannibal said.

"What? When? Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Cathy shouted.

"You heard, last night, because the military wants her as well." Hannibal answered.

Shortly thereafter Cheyanne was lying on the x-ray table unconscious.

"I gave her a sedative, I don't want her moving about until I know how badly she's injured." Cathy admitted.

Not long after Cheyanne was wheeled into the operating room.

"How bad?" Hannibal asked.

"Not as bad as I was afraid of. She had two broken ribs and one of them nicked a lung. I just need to put in a couple of stitches, and she shouldn't be moved again for at least a week."

Hannibal nodded as Cathy began setting out surgical instruments. They were waiting in the lobby when Murdock came rushing in.

"Colonel, you need to hear this. You were right, the military is on their way back in this direction. I just picked up their transmission."

"Again? How did they know where we were?" Hannibal questioned.

They all turned to look at the operating room door. Turning back to the others he spoke,

"No, she wouldn't."

"Of course not," Face said. "I mean she's been so nice to us after all."

Hannibal nodded and opened the door.

"Cathy, has she made any phone calls?"

"No, I sedated her the moment that you brought her inside. She's been asleep this whole time."

"If she's been asleep and they know that she is in this direction then she has a tracking device on her somewhere."

Crossing over to the table he felt of her clothing and pockets. Noticing a glimmer from underneath her shirt he pulled on the silver chain. At the end was an ornate silver locket.

"That's pure silver." Face immediately pointed out.

Hannibal nodded as he opened the locket and felt the pictures inside.

"He mother's picture is raised up higher than the other." He said.

Peeling back the photo he found a small transmitter stuck behind it. Removing the transmitter, he placed it in his pocket. Looking at Cathy he spoke.

"Patch her up, we'll be back soon."

She nodded as the team left and got back into the van driving down the road once again. About twelve miles out of the small town they came across a large pasture with numerous cows and several horses. Hannibal smiled.

"Stop here, B.A."

Pulling over to the side of the road Hannibal folded up a note and placed it inside an envelope with the transmitter.

"What's that say?" B.A. asked.

Continuing to smile he removed the note and handed it over to B.A. Reading it out loud he spoke.

"Decker, here is a real horse's ass for comparison purposes."

B.A. growled and looked over at Hannibal who simply placed the note in the envelope and headed across the field to one of the horses. Taping the note to it's back he returned to the van.

"Let's head back and check on Cheyanne." He said.

"Colonel?" Murdock questioned. "She's going to be alright. Maybe we should just keep heading East?"

"Not yet, I have to talk to Cheyanne." Hannibal said lighting his cigar.

"I agree," Face said. "I mean I really don't want such a beautiful woman to automatically assume that I'm some womanizer."

"You are." B.A. answered.

Face just sighed and nodded, as Hannibal spoke.

"I'm only going to warn you once, Face. Leave her alone. Do not touch her in any way."

Sulking he reluctantly agreed as they headed back to Cathy's to check on Cheyanne's condition. Entering the house, they watched as Cathy straightened a tornado zone.

"What happened?" Hannibal asked, worried that the military had indeed found out about this place.

Cathy sighed and answered.

"She woke up and tried to leave."

"Cheyanne did this?" He asked looking around at the mess.

"Yeah, you be careful around her Hannibal. I was in the military as well and I can tell you that she is hand-to-hand combat trained. I would have never been able to stop her if she hadn't been drugged and injured. Even with that it was a pretty tough fight."

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah, and I've got her strapped down. I'm warning you, she is very pissed off and very dangerous."

Hannibal just nodded and gave a small laugh heading into the room. Walking in he looked at her and noticed that she had one strap off already and was working on the other.

"If I take that off will you listen to me?"

"How nice," She sneered. "Now, you want to speak with me."

Hannibal sighed and looked at her.

"Cheyanne, I understand that you don't like me. That's fine, but your attitude is really starting to piss me off. Now, you will stay still and listen to what I have to say. You might find it interesting."

Cheyanne lay back and nodded. Crossing over to her he unstrapped her other wrist and began talking.

"First of all, I did not abandon you. When Carmen told me that she was pregnant I immediately proposed to her, even though I knew that I wasn't the only guy that she was seeing at the time. I was still willing to accept the responsibility. She said that she didn't want to be tied down and refused. When you were born, I went to the hospital. You opened your eyes and looked at me with eyes as blue as my own. The other two that your mother had been seeing both had brown eyes and Carmen's are hazel. I went into her room and proposed once again. She said that she didn't want to get married and again refused. I suggested that I could at least give you my name and take financial responsibility. She responded that since she was already wealthy that she didn't need my money. On your birthday for the next five years I showed up at your parties and was turned away each time. Then when you were seven, she married that Vincent guy and I joined the military. I was immediately shipped overseas and did not know anything about what was going on here. All my letters to you were returned unopened. When I returned from Vietnam, I was a wanted fugitive and obviously couldn't get in touch with you anymore. Even worse at that time she had re-married to Decker. I couldn't even get close. I did not ever abandon you, your mother abandoned me and stole you."

Cheyanne stared at him for a moment then spoke in a confused voice.

"That doesn't make any sense. Mother always said that you left her. She hated to even look at me at times. That's why when I was little, she would lock me in a closet, away from her. Especially when she was drunk and depressed."

"Cheyanne think about it. You know your mother very well and must know by now that she can't accept responsibility for her own actions. She always must blame someone else. That's just her. Now, I'm sending Cathy back in to collect some blood from you for a new scientific test called DNA. If you are indeed mine, and I do believe that you are, then I would like for you to come with us. I really would like to get to know you. You seem like a good kid who just needs a family."

Smiling she looked at him.

"Stray dogs and lost causes. Typical behavior from what I've read about you and the rest of the team."

"Maybe, but I don't think that you are a lost cause. I think you've been dealt a raw deal, same as us."

Thinking about it Cheyanne nodded in agreement and decided to calm down and be a little less hostile to the others trying to help. Hannibal smiled and turned to leave.

"One more thing." He said turning back, "Watch out for Face."

She laughed and spoke.

"Don't worry. I've been warned about him many times."

"Good." He said as he left the room.

A few minutes later Cathy walked in. Smiling gently at her she spoke.

"Hannibal told me all about you and why he wants the DNA test done."

"How long before you get results?"

"Usually it takes a couple of months, but I called in a special request to a friend of mine who owes me a favor. He'll put it first in the line and it should only take about a week once he gets the sample. You can't really be moved during that time anyway due to your stitches and broken ribs."

"And the fact that if I'm here so is Hannibal." She said smiling at her.

Cathy laughed.

"You caught me. However, he's seen a lot of wounds so he knows that you could be moved if you need to be. He's just laying low as well for the time being."

"Thank you, Cathy."

"For what?"

"For taking care of him."

She nodded and a short time later Cathy Fed-Exed a package to her friend in L.A. As the days continued Cheyanne healed as she and Hannibal talked often. He discovered that although she hid it well mentally, she was probably a basket case. She had been seriously abused both mentally and physically all her life thanks to Carmen. He couldn't understand how she could hate her child so much but still refuse to send her to her father. One day he walked in to find Face setting beside her bed as both of them laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are getting along."

Face looked at him and nodded.

"Chey, has a wonderful sense of humor. She's beautiful too." He said turning back to her.

She blushed and looked down not answering.

"Face, can I talk to you a moment?" Hannibal asked pointing back to the door.

They left the room as Hannibal spoke.

"I told you to leave her alone."

"Hannibal, you really can't blame me. She's a beautiful woman, funny, intelligent and a great conversationalist. I can talk to her about anything and any topic."

"Really? Then why don't you talk to her about that little black book of yours."

"Which one?" He coughed.

"Exactly, hands off."

Once again Face nodded, and Hannibal turned and entered the room.

"Chey, I warned you about him."

"Relax, I'm immune to his charm. I'm not saying I'm not interested. He's incredibly handsome but I am well aware of his string of broken hearts. I won't be another one."

A few days later she was out of bed and helping Cathy groom the horses.

"You're great with them." She said.

"I love horses and all animals in general. Originally, I went to college for a couple of years majoring in veterinarian medicine. I only had two more years to go before graduating."

"What happened?"

"My step-father had other plans for me. He wanted to climb the corporate ladder so to speak and I was his ticket."

"Yeah, Hannibal told me about that. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She shrugged. "Life is what it is. The point is to live each day to the fullest because no one gets out of it alive."

Cathy smiled.

"You two sound so much alike."

"So, I've been told." She nodded.

As they were walking back to the house Face came out to meet them.

"My, my. A beautiful morning and two beautiful ladies. Chey, may I talk to you?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

Behind the house was a large pond with a picnic table in front of it. Setting side by side on the bench they looked out across the water. Eventually Face turned to her and spoke.

"Chey, I know that you're cautious around me because of my history and I totally understand that. However, I really would like to get to know you better. Would you be willing to date a lecherous con-man who is also a wanted military fugitive and can't offer anything as far as a stable life?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"I can usually see through your cons, so I have no problem with that. However, I might be joining the team. We should know soon. Wouldn't my being there cause a conflict?"

"For you, it's one that I'll happily work around."

"If we're dating how can you run your cons?"

"Well, first, I would like for us to consider something a little more serious that just dating. Second, if we are serious, we would have to keep business and personal separate. While on the job I have to be able to flirt and con my way into getting what we need. However, once the job is over, I'm yours, completely."

"So, business stays business between us at all times?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"Yes, can you? Feminine charms do come in handy at times."

Smiling at her he nodded.

"I'll try."

Smiling back at him he leaned forward. Soon she felt his soft lips pressing against hers. His hand pressing against the back of her head pulling her closer. Feeling his tongue ghost across her lips requesting entrance she willingly opened up to him. Slipping inside he deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other they lost themselves in the feeling of one another. Breaking the kiss, they parted and looked at one another.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to tire of that." Face said smiling at her.

"I'll certainly give you points for kissing." She responded catching her breath.

Scooting closer he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What else do I get points for?" He smiled leaning in once again.

Behind them a stern voice sounded.

"It's certainly not for following orders, lieutenant."

Standing up they looked at Hannibal standing there, glaring at Face and chewing on the end of his cigar. Face smiled weakly. Whenever Hannibal chewed on his cigar it meant either he was thinking, or he was angry. He knew he wasn't thinking unless it was how many painful ways to kill him. Deciding to try to calm him down Face spoke.

"Now, don't jump to any conclusions, Hannibal. We're just discussing upcoming opportunities that…"

Hannibal looked at him and interrupted.

"House, Face. Now. I need to speak with Chey, alone."

"Right." Face nodded and quickly headed to the house getting out of Hannibal's way.

After he had gone Hannibal looked at her.

"You've had plenty of warning about him. Do you really want to try it?"

She shrugged.

"It depends on what that envelope you're holding says."

Hannibal nodded and looked at her.

"You're right, the results are back and they're just exactly what we were expecting. A positive match."

She nodded and looked at him once again.

"May I see the paperwork?"

He handed her the large envelope and she withdrew the papers. She had passed her DNA reading course with high marks and as she studied the paperwork for a moment she sighed. He was indeed telling the truth. A positive DNA match. Putting the papers back into the envelope she turned to him and asked.

"So, what now?"

"Now, you join up with us. Decker won't leave you alone and he'll use you again to get to us. It's safer for everyone if you stay on the run, with us."

"Agreed, so, what do I call you. Now that we have the official results. Dad really seems a bit awkward."

"Hannibal is fine. I've certainly never been there as a dad. So, we'll just keep it simple."

Again, she nodded as he smiled.

"Come on, let's go officially introduce you to the team. I simply can't wait to see Face's look when we tell him."

Smiling they headed back to the house. Entering the living room, the team all gathered together waiting for Hannibal to speak. Taking a breath, he began.

"Alright, now everyone has been good about not asking anything about Cheyanne, it's time that I explained exactly who she is. Her name is Cheyanne Lisa Walker. Grand-daughter of a popular California politician Emmitt Walker."

At the mention of his name they heard Face groan. He obviously knew about her grand-fathers ruthless reputation.

"That's not all." Hannibal continued. "A couple of years ago Decker legally changed her last name from Walker to that of her biological father's. So, at this time her name is Cheyanne Lisa Smith."

"Smith?" Everyone questioned in unison.

"Yeah, Smith. Cheyanne is my daughter. We just got the DNA reports back that positively confirms it."

"No wonder Decker went after her." Face said.

Looking at her he smiled cautiously. At least he knew why Hannibal was so protective around her. Looking at Cheyanne, Face spoke.

"Did you plan on telling me?"

"Once the test results were back and if they were positive, yes."

Nodding he looked between the two of them and sighed.

"I really should have figured it out already. That day, when you showed us that exploding pen, I should have put it together right at that moment. You had his grin from ear to ear and a certain sparkle in your eyes saying that you were having fun. No doubt about it, you inherited the jazz from Hannibal."

She simply smiled and nodded. Early the next morning Hannibal walked by the back door to see Face standing out on the porch with a cup of coffee staring out across the field. Pouring his own cup, he joined him outside.

"Nice morning." Hannibal said.

"Yeah, early morning sun rising and glistening on the water. Truly a beautiful sight."

"And the fact that Chey as in your line of sight might also have something to do with it."

Face turned to say something then thought better of it and took another sip of coffee instead. Looking across the lawn Hannibal continued.

"Look, she knows all about you and since Decker is the one who told her I'm certain that she knows the worst. If you are truly interested, I won't stop you. However, if you're doing it for another name in your black book or another notch on your headboard, then I strongly suggest that you reconsider. She's been through enough already without you adding more pain. If you, of all people, are actually serious then go ahead. Just remember who she is, my daughter, Decker's step-daughter, and Emmitt Walker's grand-daughter. If you're just playing you had better keep all of that in mind. Hurting her might be hazardous to your health and not from her, although I'm pretty sure she can hold her own as well."

Taking another sip Face sighed then turned to Hannibal and spoke, for once truthfully.

"Hannibal, I know that I'm not exactly the most trustworthy of the team but believe me when I say that I am truly interested. Not just for play but really interested."

"If that's how you feel then you should talk to her." He nodded.

Turning around Hannibal went back into the house as Face took a deep breath and returned to the kitchen. Pouring himself another cup of coffee he also made one for Chey. Heading out across the lawn she saw him approaching. Moving in front of the horse that she had been walking, still unable to ride due to her ribs not being fully healed, she smiled and waited. Handing her a cup of coffee she took it and smiled.

"You know who I am and you're still approaching me with a purpose. You're either very brave or very stupid."

"Where beautiful women are concerned, I tend to be a little bit of both." He admitted smiling at her.

She smiled back and took a sip of her coffee.

"Perfect. You've only seen me make my coffee a couple of times. You still remembered."

"Yes, when I'm truly interested in someone, I make it a point to learn all that I can about them. Sometimes, it's the little things that means the most. Like, one teaspoon sugar and two cream."

Standing beside her they looked out over the pond once again. Looking at her he spoke.

"Are we still on for Saturday? I'll pick you up in the Vette at six."

"You still want to ask me out? My, you are brave and maybe a little bit stupid."

"Yeah, well I did clear it with Hannibal first. After all I'm not completely stupid. He said that as long as I was serious that it would be fine."

"Are you?" She asked turning to fully face him.

Looking down at her he nodded.

"More than I have been about anyone for a very long time." He admitted.

"Come on, I have to put Trixie up." She smiled.

They walked over to the barn where he watched as she finished brushing Trixie. Once finished Face gathered Chey in his arms.

"You know, barns can be very romantic. Especially, the hayloft."

"Face, trying already? We haven't even been out yet." She giggled.

"As long as we're not on a mission how about calling me Templeton."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she nodded and smiled. Leaning down he kissed her again as the barn doors flew open and the rest of the team ran inside. Hannibal shouted over to them.

"Alright, lovebirds, in the van, now. Decker is on his way here. He finally figured out our connection with Cathy."

Sighing Face looked down at her and spoke.

"Welcome to the team."

Leaning up she kissed him on the cheek as they headed to the van. Soon the van shot out of the barn and rounded the corner out onto the roadway. A second later sirens sounded behind them. Reaching for her purse Chey smiled as she pulled another exploding pen from the side pocket.

"I thought that you said that you only had one?" Face questioned.

"Well, maybe a little more than just one." She shrugged.

"Chey, how many?" Hannibal asked.

"In all? Five."

"Five?" Murdock shouted.

"Well, after this one, only three. I do tend to enjoy making things go boom." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, no." Face whined. "Not the jazz. We have enough trouble already dealing with him." He said pointing to Hannibal.

Chey looked up and moved her eyebrows, that motion saying it all. Hannibal gave a like response as she turned and opened the back door dropping the pen onto the ground. Soon an explosion sounded as Decker's car and the cars behind his came to a crashing halt. She waived to him as the van sped off. As she closed the back doors they could hear Hannibal's laugh with a very like sounding laugh coming from the back of the van. Face inhaled and turned to Murdock who was watching him closely.

"And they say that I'm crazy? I'm not the one who asked her out."

"That's true. Things should definitely get interesting." Face smiled.

Soon the van disappeared into Los Angeles once again and the A-Team returned to hiding, but now with one more member than before.


End file.
